


囚禁

by yadananaknockout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Top Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadananaknockout/pseuds/yadananaknockout
Summary: 是一个被洗脑的伊格的格伊车车！涉及生子！我没找到男男生子的警告tag，orz，总之慎入。





	囚禁

格拉迪奥拉斯打开了门。  
床上的男人听见了这响动，想要翻身，却没有成功。雷斯特拉姆没有月亮，神陨散发的蓝色光芒更甚于星光，从窗外照进来，正好落在那男人身上。  
他有一头金棕色的头发，似乎很久没有修剪过了，盖住了耳廓，几乎要垂到肩膀上去。一双祖母绿的眼睛正在他额前的刘海下警惕地盯着开门的格拉迪奥。这是一个瘦削的男人，皮肤有些苍白，手臂上的血管走行清晰可见。但奇怪的是，他的腹部高耸，被被子裹着看起来就像是一名孕妇。  
“睡不着吗？”格拉迪奥问，他走进来，锁上了门，靠近了床铺，还没握上那男人的手臂，就被狠狠地甩开了。坐在床上的人眼中明显怀着恨意，不想让他靠近。格拉迪奥收回手，轻声唤道，“伊格尼斯。”  
伊格尼斯依旧怒视着他，将手臂撑在床板上，期间发出几声金属碰撞的清脆声音，他努力将自己的身体撑起来，翻过身去。连那滚圆的腹部也一起侧过去，背对着格拉迪奥。  
“不要逞强。”格拉迪奥说，他已经对这样的眼神习以为常了，也不想再勉强伊格尼斯。那人总是比他想得还要倔强几分，这种情况下根本不会给他好脸色。  
薄被下掩盖的身体和数月之前已经相差甚远，尤其是腰部，因为妊娠的关系已经不再是原本平直的线条。格拉迪奥把手伸向被子里，握住了伊格尼斯的小腿，伊格尼斯猛地抖了一下，想要挣开，但还是被格拉迪奥控制住了。  
温暖的手顺着小腿肚滑了下去，格拉迪奥单腿跪在床边俯下身去，握住了伊格尼斯的脚踝。伊格尼斯只觉得被握住的皮肤都是滚烫的，而手掌撩过的地方，反而酸麻起来。  
“果然抽筋了。”格拉迪奥轻声道。他握住了伊格尼斯的脚，将手心贴在了他的脚心，帮他按压脚掌。“放松点。”  
伊格尼斯咬着嘴唇，一股麻痒的感觉从脚心传来，原本绷直的腿部肌肉，在被手掌包裹的揉捏下也放松下来。尽管他不想承认，但格拉迪奥的确帮上了忙。  
这几个月以来，他被手铐和日渐笨重的身体束缚在这张床上，他在此之前从未想到过自己有一天也能体会到女性妊娠的感觉。期间种种不适应都随着时间一一缓解，格拉迪奥也在尽心尽力地照顾自己。只是这也不能改变他不仅对自己实施了强暴还在将自己囚禁在这间屋子中的事实。  
“你什么时候肯放我走？”伊格尼斯皱着眉头问。  
身后沉默了，腿上的动作也停止了。伊格尼斯感觉到了身后的视线，不自觉地绷紧了脊背。随后格拉迪奥就俯身捏住了他的下颌，一双火中琥珀一样的眼睛盯着他。格拉迪奥说：“我绝不会放你走。”  
伊格尼斯早就料到会有如此回答，也只不过是抱着侥幸的心理问一句而已。见到格拉迪奥炽热又仿佛要看穿他的灵魂的眼神，他不自觉地想要避开，但是下颌被牵制住，他连转头都无法做到，只能转动眼睛。  
格拉迪奥看到他移开视线，便亲吻下来，强迫伊格尼斯张开嘴，撬开他的牙齿。伊格尼斯的口腔是温热的，格拉迪奥只需要牵起他的舌头轻轻一咬，再吮吸到自己口中，用牙齿压上去便能让他软了腰。注意力被强行拉回来，却又一眼望进了那双眼睛中，与颜色相同的火热的执著，若不是情况如此几乎可以称为爱意。  
伊格尼斯无力抵抗，身体的力量大不如以前，而且对于情欲愈发敏感，哪怕只是和格拉迪奥接吻都可以让他轻易沦陷。他总是能找到自己嘴里防御最薄弱的地方，随后在上面施加恰好好处的痛感，很快痛觉就会散去，取而代之的是不满足。  
全身上下唯有理智还在与格拉迪奥抗衡，连之前一直压迫着胃部的肚腹也好受了许多。  
舌面亲密地摩擦着，格拉迪奥舔咬着他的嘴唇，在他的舌头上留下浅浅的印痕。伊格尼斯抵抗了不久就配合起来，两人抢夺着唇间残存的呼吸，透明的津液也从嘴角泄出，划过了伊格尼斯的脸侧。他的呼吸很快就乱了，那双眼睛也仿佛浸在泪水中。  
伊格尼斯只穿着轻便的睡衣，为了方便，也只穿了内裤。格拉迪奥将手伸进被子，很快就摸到了半硬的性器，正抵在内裤上，还没来得及撑起，头部却已经湿润了。他的手指又向后滑去，贴着会阴，摸到了身后的入口。  
那里是柔软的，不自觉地张合着，还流出了不知名的液体。格拉迪奥的手指将内裤抵上了入口处，便听到伊格尼斯轻轻哼了一声。自从妊娠开始以来，伊格尼斯的身体构造就和常人不太一样了，他的肠道经常会分泌出清洁的液体，无色无味，似乎也有润滑作用，像是在为孩子的诞生做着准备。  
雷斯特拉姆气温一向很高，但格拉迪奥也不敢直接将他的被子掀开，只好自己侧身撑在了伊格尼斯的身后，一边亲吻着他的耳后，舔咬到脖颈，一边缓缓揉弄裤子里的性器。  
伊格尼斯几乎要绷紧身体来抵抗快感，但因为一瞬间绷紧腹部产生的疼痛软了下去。手腕上的手铐和铁质的栏杆碰撞，发出响声，在安静的室内无比明显。  
“伊格尼斯。”格拉迪奥在他耳后轻轻喊道，温柔的呼吸撞在皮肤上，带起滚烫的感觉。伊格尼斯想要躲开，但被壮手上的动作带了回去。  
粗糙的手指不知何时伸入了内裤，将茎体夹在了指间摩擦。不知道是指纹还是伤疤的突起划过了龟头，指甲抵住了冠部下的缝隙划过去。几乎如同蚂蚁爬过脊髓，强烈的快感撞进脑子里。伊格尼斯不知觉地哼出声，咬住自己的嘴唇，闭上了眼睛。他拼命抵抗着，想要保持清醒，如果他过去几个月一直想要做到的一样。  
自然是徒劳，格拉迪奥显然已经掌握了和他性爱的最佳方式，哪怕只用一只手就可以让伊格尼斯陷入欲网。伊格尼斯甚至都不知道自己到底是该痛恨格拉迪奥，还是该痛恨容易沦陷的自己。若非如此，自己也许就不是这么容易被格拉迪奥抓住了。  
温柔的吻落在脖子上，一点点蹭过脸颊，最后落在眼角。  
“伊格尼斯。”如同叹息一般的声音，格拉迪奥又呼唤了他的名字。伊格尼斯没有回应他，格拉迪奥很少得到回应，但他能做的也只有呼唤对方的名字了。  
索性将伊格尼斯的阴茎直接从内裤里掏出来，下方的双卵还被内裤的边缘压迫着，伊格尼斯却觉得仿佛被抚慰了。格拉迪奥的手温暖滚烫，搓揉过柱身上的青筋，将龟头也拢在了手心里。伊格尼斯抓着床单，几乎要把自己蜷起来，却被格拉迪奥趁机抱住了。  
另一只手从他的身下伸出，将睡衣上方的扣子挑开，从领口探进去，毫不质疑的抓住了他的胸部。一瞬间的疼痛马上就化为快感，还没来得及传到脑子里就已经带起了愉悦。乳尖不自觉地挺立起来。  
格拉迪奥揉握着伊格尼斯的乳房，这里相比起最开始有些涨起，柔软了不少，乳尖都有些增大。看到伊格尼斯绷直了腿还在反抗着情欲，他凑到伊格尼斯耳边低声问：“你看，这里。”  
说着他捏了捏伊格尼斯的胸部，握着一把软肉。伊格尼斯听到了他的话，不自觉地睁开了眼睛，顺着他的话向自己的胸口看去。只看到隐隐约约的影子，相比之下感觉更能描绘出情况。格拉迪奥捏住了他的乳头，搓揉了两下，又松开。  
伊格尼斯没有发出声音，格拉迪奥却摸到他的性器更加硬挺起来，身后的湿迹扩大了几分。  
“这里一直在涨大，等到孩子生下来的时候，说不定会有奶水呢。”格拉迪奥说完，便收回了手，撑起身来，稍微把伊格尼斯掰回来一些，扯开他的衣襟，俯身去亲吻他的胸部。一边咬着伊格尼斯的乳尖，手中还不忘继续搓揉他的阴茎，他咬着乳头，含含糊糊地继续道，“那我先尝尝好了。”  
伊格尼斯想要推开他，只听到了呛啷两声。手腕依旧被控制着。他却将那副场景完全引入了眼瞳中。格拉迪奥带着些许笑意，半眯着眼睛，伸舌去舔弄自己的胸口。  
格拉迪奥的手顺着皮肤向下，停在了伊格尼斯的腹部上方。他将整个手掌贴了上去，像是安抚一样地摸了摸，随后就向下划去了。  
格拉迪奥将两侧的乳头都舔到挺立起来，看到伊格尼斯仍然在看着他，无法挪开眼睛。他便笑了，抬头去交换了一个深吻，随后将伊格尼斯翻了过去。  
苍白的男人现在全身都是粉红色，格拉迪奥在他颈侧咬下的吻痕非常明显，盖过了上一次的浅淡印记。伊格尼斯浅浅的呼吸着，似乎是怕自己不小心就会呻吟出声，将原本淫乱的自己完全展露在格拉迪奥面前。  
格拉迪奥也穿着睡衣，勃起的性器正抵在自己后腰上。伊格尼斯忍不住动了动，却发现自己的后穴正在饥渴地开合着，像是在期待着格拉迪奥早点将粗硬的阴茎塞进来，填满自己。  
他将手缩回来，咬住了右手的指节。格拉迪奥握住了他的性器，有节奏地撸动着，另一只手则是在按摩着龟头，时不时戳弄头部的小洞。他夹紧了双腿，被困在内裤中的卵蛋被扯得有些痛。  
格拉迪奥将他的内裤褪下来，摸索到他身后的那个正渴求着自己的地方。只轻轻将手指塞入了一点，整个后穴挤压着，几乎要把他的手指吸进去。身体自己的润滑足够充足，格拉迪奥索性直接捅进了两根手指，在后穴中旋转着，摸索寻找。  
早在手指进入后穴的时候，伊格尼斯就发出了一声压低的尖叫声，整个人都开始颤抖起来。连手指也堵不住从喉咙里流出的欢愉呻吟。格拉迪奥在他耳边轻笑道：“声音真是淫乱啊，军师殿下，这么舒服吗？”  
伊格尼斯无暇回答他，格拉迪奥的手指比一般人的要粗许多，在后穴中撑开一条甬道，有些酸胀，但还说不上疼痛。滚烫的手指进攻柔软的穴肉，毫不留情地按压着，刮着内壁，给予身体的主人快感。  
肠壁受到刺激后，分泌出的透明液体更多了，顺着格拉迪奥的手指流进了他的掌心，将身下的床单也染湿了。格拉迪奥抽出了手指，将自己的性器从睡裤中掏出来，把手心的润滑剂在怒胀的柱身上摸了两下，便按住了伊格尼斯的大腿。  
他低声道：“伊格尼斯，把腿夹紧。”  
伊格尼斯还没领会到他的意思，格拉迪奥的阴茎便从他的臀下刺入了股间，径直撞上他的双丸。滚烫又粗大的性器在腿间的缝隙进出，摩擦过敏感的皮肤，顶撞着伊格尼斯的卵囊。痛觉和快感同时传来，在大脑里交织在一起，伊格尼斯尖叫出声，口中发出自己也不知道是什么的声音。从未体验过的快感侵袭着本能，呻吟和求饶混乱地喊出口。  
格拉迪奥一边握着伊格尼斯的阴茎，一边在手中也给自己留了个位置。好像自己的性器能够和伊格尼斯的并在一起，连带着卵袋和柱身一起摩擦。在冲到最前端时一起揉捏。大腿内侧的皮肤很快就磨红了，被粗糙的毛发摩擦传来些许痛感。  
但伊格尼斯已经分不清疼痛和快感了，他将来自格拉迪奥的一切一并接受着。连带着对方在耳边递出的‘喊我的名字’的诱导一并接下。张口喊着他的名字，在之后接上求饶或是舒服之类的话语。  
格拉迪奥亲吻着他的耳朵，将自己粗重的呼吸声也放在他耳边，低声喃喃着：“伊格尼斯的腿真舒服……这里在抖呢……这么喜欢我吗？想要我插进去吗？……真想插进去……”  
硬挺的性器摩擦着皮肤，偶尔还会在完全拔出时戳入柔软的后穴。后穴的软肉欢迎着他，但他马上就会抽出去，不在这里停留。他腾出一只手，将两只手指插入后穴，和自己一样频率地抽插着，狠狠地顶在伊格尼斯的前列腺上。  
伊格尼斯将脸埋在枕头里，眼泪和涎液都蹭在了枕头上。他只觉得自己仿佛在被格拉迪奥同时侵犯后穴和腿间，两处都传来绝顶的快感。但他也只能扶住自己高耸的腹部，希望在格拉迪奥动作时，不会被推向前。  
伊格尼斯被格拉迪奥射在了腿间，很快他也被揉弄着前列腺高潮了。格拉迪奥抽出自己的手指和性器，去房间里的洗手间处理了一下自己，随后又放了一浴缸的水，转身来床上将伊格尼斯的衣物扒下，揭开手铐抱入浴缸中。  
伊格尼斯双颊上的红色还未消去，他闭着眼睛，不想看见格拉迪奥。格拉迪奥也只是将他的手铐铐在了浴缸边上特制的栏杆上，轻吻了他的眼睑就出去了。  
他出门开了灯，换了床单枕套，全都丢入洗衣筐，又给伊格尼斯找了件干净的睡衣，拿了条内裤。他正打算转身去找伊格尼斯，就听到了敲门声。  
随后门被拧开了，普朗普特探头进来，紧张地扫了一眼，只看到了格拉迪奥，松了一口气。他说：“希德和希德妮从锤头鲨赶过来，说是要交流一下关于检查仪器的问题，你要去听吗？”  
“不了，我还是照顾伊格尼斯吧。关于机械还是你们比较在行。”格拉迪奥回答。“诺克特也回来了吗？”  
“嗯，诺克特也回来了，你们明天有时间吗？他想来看看伊格尼斯。”普朗普特问。  
格拉迪奥看了一眼浴室，勉强点了点头：“只不过还是老样子就是了。”  
“没关系的，伊格尼斯一定可以恢复的。那我先下去了，应该一整晚都会醒着，如果需要我拿食物上来就打电话。”普朗普特说完就关上门离开了。  
格拉迪奥回到浴室，帮伊格尼斯洗完澡，擦干净身体，又抱回了床上。伊格尼斯则是在被套上衣物之后，又一个翻身背对着格拉迪奥，看向了窗外。  
格拉迪奥关了灯，躺回了伊格尼斯的身后，趁着他无力挣脱抱着他，轻轻地将手放在他的腹部。他至今依旧没有什么实感，这孩子理应是他的，可……  
“你到底要关我到什么时候？”伊格尼斯问。“不打算从我身上榨取情报，也不杀了我，难道和男人做爱就这么有意思吗？还让男人……生孩子……”  
伊格尼斯在几个月前被帝国宰相带走了，之后出现时妄图刺杀王子，被他们三人制服之后，也没有说出什么讯息。直到格拉迪奥想出了一个主意，虽然这个主意实在是……格拉迪奥在上演了一出强奸的戏码，当然最后假戏真做了，得到了所有情报。  
总结为以下几条：一，伊格尼斯身体没什么问题，智力也完全正常，战斗能力和以前无异。二，伊格尼斯坚持认为自己是帝国宰相的手下，要为了帝国杀掉诺克提斯。  
之后他们就只好将伊格尼斯关在雷斯特拉姆的旅馆里，希德妮发明了轻便又便利的手铐。伊格尼斯最初也试过各种方式逃跑，但很快他的身体就出现了异状。在雷斯特拉姆的医生，以及阿拉尼亚那边的私人医生的诊断下，确认他是怀孕了。算了算时间，怎么想都是格拉迪奥拉斯的孩子，之后诺克提斯和普朗普特就把格拉迪奥留在了旅馆里照顾伊格尼斯，自己出门狩猎赚钱，一边收集讯息。  
至于男人要如何妊娠，他们觉得大概只有找到帝国宰相才能明白这件事了。当然为了伊格尼斯的安全考虑是一定要找到他的。  
“直到你恢复记忆。”格拉迪奥伸手去，握住伊格尼斯的手腕，将他整个人抱入怀中。  
“我的记忆很好。”伊格尼斯忍不住和他呛声。  
格拉迪奥则是笑了，他说：“雷斯特拉姆很少下雨，你还记得雨过天晴的气味是什么样子的吗？”  
伊格尼斯正想反驳，却猛地停住了。  
“想起来了再说，先睡吧。”格拉迪奥伸手捂住了他的眼睛。  
END


End file.
